Lobos y nieve
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Una carta provocó que temblara. No era el frío que en el Muro se sentía. No, era su hermana menor que se casaba con un monstruo y, ¿él qué podía hacer? Para Paideia. Disclaimer: los personajes son obra de George R.R Martin.


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

><p><em>Me puse nostálgica al escribir esto, pero admito que fue bonito redactar algo sobre los Stark. Espero que sea de tu agrado.<em>

_Feliz año :)_

* * *

><p>Dobló el pergamino una vez más. Lo había releído tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. No sabía qué hacer, porque un Guardia de la Noche hacía un juramento que convertía a tus hermanos de negro en tu única familia. Las guerras de Poniente eran tan solo cuentos oscuros, mas sin embargo el Muro nunca se vería involucrado en choques de reyes. La única amenaza que ponían por sobre toda importancia era a los Otros, a esos seres espectrales y tenebrosos que se hallaban más allá del muro. Los salvajes eran otro asunto a tomar en cuenta, pero desde que Stannis Baratheon corrió al auxilio de la quebrantada Guardia, estos pasaron a ser un problema menor.<p>

Para Jon Snow una batalla interior se libraba entre el deber, la familia y su honor. Era el Lord Comandante en el Muro y si él decidiera dar la orden, podría ir en su búsqueda. Llegó a pensar en pedirle ayuda a Stannis, pero no quería tener deudas pendientes con él, ni mucho menos con la secerdotisa roja, esa mujer que tanto le inquietaba.

Dejó el pergamino en la mesa y caminó a lo largo de su habitación con los labios fruncidos, la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados por la espalda. Arya, su media hermana menor estaba comprometida con Ramsay Bolton, un bastardo igual que él, pero uno peligroso y que no dudaría en hacerle daño a su querida hermana. Aunque Jon conocía bien a la pequeña Stark, no se rendiría tan fácil, lucharía, patalearía y sí aún conservaba a Aguja, podría salir bien librada de esa pesadilla. Pero la veía con sus ojitos grises y el cabello alborotado corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

_"—Jon, Theon me llamó Caracaballo otra vez— le decía con las mejillas manchadas de tierra.— Me las pagarán él por repetirlo y la tonta de Jeyne por ponerme ese apodo._

_Jon Snow le revolvía el cabello, reía y la atraía hacia él en un pequeño abrazo._

_—¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_—Les haré una trampa debajo de la puerta de la caballería. Les diré que padre los necesita y cuando pasen por ahí, jalaré de una cuerda para vaciarles una cubeta con excrementos— explicaba Arya con decisión._

_Jon reía y ella también como siempre lo hacían. Arya no lo despreciaba por ser su medio hermano bastardo, todo lo contrario, puesto que la pequeña loba solía contarle sus planes y fechorías por realizar."_

El Lord Comandante golpeó la pared con la furia que desprendía sus entrañas. Se odiaba así mismo por no poder haber salvado a ninguno de sus hermanos, ni siquiera a su honorable padre. Sansa estaba casada con el enano; Arya estaba en vísperas de su boda con Ramsay y padre, Robb, Rickon y Bran estaban muertos. No tenía a nadie más que a sus hermanos de negro. ¡Qué egoísta era! También Arya se encontraba sola y peor aún, más vulnerable que él mismo. Recargó su frente contra la pared, justo donde atizó el golpe y cerró los ojos, viéndola correr y discutir con Sansa; jugar a las espadas con Rickon y molestando a Robb.

_"—No eres una dama, ¡Te comportas como una pordiosera!— gritaba Sansa, con las mejillas encendidas de coraje._

_—Y tú eres un tonta bobalicona con ínfulas de reina— le respondía Arya, con un puño apretado echando chispas y con la otra mano empuñando una espada de madera.— A ver cómo te defiendes de esta, Alteza. No hay caballeros dragón ni bufones que te salven..._

_—Pero si un hermano mayor que detenga el golpe—. Era Robb, que ponía una falsa seriedad, intentando detener su hermana, riendo entre dientes.— No es propio de una dama, Arya._

_Arya se lanzaba al ataque con su espada y Robb hacía lo propio con una vara._

_Sansa ponía cara de pocos amigos, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado dando saltos, para evitar que el lodo manchara su nuevo vestido, pues las fuertes pisoteadas de sus hermanos salpicaban todo a su paso. Jon aplaudía al tiempo que se acercaba al espectáculo, se divertía tanto con ellos."_

Pero Jon solo los veía en sus memorias con tristeza.

Eran simples recuerdos y él en el fondo se seguía sintiendo un estúpido bastardo que no podía salvar a su hermana menor. A pesar de que Catelyn Tully hacía todo lo posible para hacerlo a un lado, Jon sabía que era su familia y que daría su vida con tal de verlos en el mundo de los vivos una vez más. Y ella, su pequeña hermana, deseaba verla sana y salva a su lado. Él estaba dispuesto a protegerla y a alejarlo de las garras del otro bastardo nieve. Pero, ¿Cómo?

Fantasma gruñó, entonces, Jon Snow sonrió. Había encontrado la clave para rescatarla. Su lobo hurgo podría serle de gran utilidad.

—Pronto nos veremos, Arya—se dijo para sí con una melancólica risita.—En la memoria de nuestro padre, de Robb, de Bran y del pequeño Rickon; por Sansa que se encuentra en las garras de los Lannister, juro encontrarte y te protegeré— murmuró decidido.

Podría ser un bastardo, pero por sus venas corría sangre Stark. Nunca dejaría a Arya sola, una manada de lobos se mantenía unida y eso es lo que haría. La Guardia de Noche era su hogar, su familia, sin embargo, la sangre es la sangre y el amor...el amor lo era todo.


End file.
